Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match (1996)
The Quidditch match was played between Gryffindor and Slytherin in November 1996. Background In the 1996–1997 school year, Ronald Weasley was the Keeper. Harry Potter pretended to slip the Felix Felicis potion inside his drink during breakfast, which resulted in Ron believing in himself, and was further convinced of this when two of Slytherin's players were unable to play. He saved every goal. Before the match On 12 October 1996, Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell was put under Imperius Curse to deliver cursed Opal Necklace, which she found inside the girls' bathroom in Three Broomsticks Inn and which almost killed her. She was sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for recovery. Harry Potter had to find a substitute in her place and Dean Thomas joined the team, who turned out to be better than Seamus Finnigan in training. Ginny Weasley told Harry in the changing room that the Slytherin Chaser Vaisey took a Bludger in the head during practise and cannot play. She further added that Slytherin Seeker Draco Malfoy has gone sick too. This made Ron confident and feel lucky. During the match As usual Rolanda Hooch was the match referee for the match and Zacharias Smith was providing commentary, as Lee Jordan has graduated and left the school. This was Harry Potter's first match as a captain. According to tradition, the captains had to shake their hands. When Harry went to shake his hand with Urquhart, Slytherin captain and Chaser, he almost crushed Harry's hand. Urquhart rushed towards the Gryffindor pillars but Ron defended his shot. Zacharias started with commenting that they all would be surprised to see the team that Potter's put together that year and that many thought, given Ron''s patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but a close personal friendship with the Captain does help. Gryffindor were leading 60 to 0, by the time half an hour has ended. Ron feeling lucky made some spectacular saves, some by the very tips of his gloves, and Ginny had scored four of Gryffindor's six goals. That stopped Zacharias commentating that the Weasleys were only there because Harry liked them and focused on the Gryffindor Beaters, Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote, where about Coote he said that he isn't really the usual build for a Beater and they've generally got a bit more muscle. Harry told him to smash Smith with a Bludger, but Coote aimed at Harper who was passing Harry, hitting the Slytherin Chaser. The whole Gryffindor team was performing very well and they were leading with 100 points, when Harper tried to provoke Harry by offending Ron from blood traitors and flew into him hard and deliberately, almost knocking him off his broom. When Zacharias announced Harper had seen the snitch, Harry thought that Smith was an idiot not to have seen Harper colliding him and misinterpreting that he has seen the snitch. Harry soon realised his mistake and he accelerated towards the snitch. Harper was still ahead so Harry distracted by yelling to him how much did Malfoy pay him to come on instead of him, which resulted him to fumble the snitch and Harry caught it. Gryffindor won 250 to 0. Whole team hugged him midair except Ginny who sped right on past them until, with an almighty crash, she collided with Zacharias in the commentator's podium. The crowd shrieked and laughed, the Gryffindor team landed beside the wreckage of wood under which Zacharias was feebly stirring. Harry hugged Ginny and clapped a cheering Ron on the back. The Gryffindor team left the pitch arm in arm, punching the air and waving to their supporters. Aftermath In the changing room Harry revealed to Ron and Hermione that he had not at all spiked Ron's juice with Felix Felicis at breakfast. Ron was astouned with this as well as himself but got angry with Hermione and strode past her out of the room. Harry's plan of patching up things between them both backfired. Ron ended up snogging Lavender Brown breaking Hermione's heart. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Quidditch matches